


Can You Breathe?

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Crossover Pairings, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Hoseok has a choking kink and well, so does Joonmyun. They find out their shared interests after an intensive, hands-on dance practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend sent me a collection of Hoseok pictures, especially of some zoomed in on his hands and jokingly I meant to type "choke me daddy" but I ended up typing "Choke Daddy." As a result, that became Hoseok's new name.
> 
> The following day I sent a picture of Joonmyun with his hands around his own neck and I was like "Oh???" and she was like "what if you wrote a SuhoxChoke Daddy Hoseok?" 
> 
> Anyway here's our headcanon~

Sixteen bodies moved at various speeds, some pausing in error and others moving with fluidity as the choreographer gave intensive explanations over the music.

The portion of the dance leading up to the solo picked up tempo and left many of the men breathless, unsure how any of them were going to have the dance down in a matter of a few weeks.

“Who’s idea was this?” Chanyeol grumbled, resting his head on his knees as everyone took a break from dance practice.

With nearly a month leading up to the 2016 MAMAs, both Big Hit and SM came to the decision to have their top groups participate in a joint performance

As a result, they were dancing in the biggest practice room in the SM basement, sweaty and tired while the choreographer took a phone call.

“The companies,” Namjoon answered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead that was threatening to drip into his eye. Chanyeol gave the answer a thoughtful nod then he slipped his phone from his pocket as a distraction, still too nervous to start a conversation with the other rapper despite him being younger than him and being on familiar terms.

“I think things are going great,” Jimin added, grinning at everyone. It was contagious and the various expressions of displeasure that’d painted the other’s faces changed into smiles. He really did give off a brightness that was hard to ignore.

“If you guys are up for it, I want to go over our dance break a bit more,” Hoseok suggested as he rose from his seat. Sehun, Yixing, Jongin and Jimin nodded and Jungkook yawned before he also stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him.

 

When the choreographer walked back inside, looking apologetic, he was surprised to see that the six dancers had the break down with minimal mistakes. He was so impressed by it that he sat down and watched them run through it twice before he paused the music and walked in front the mirrors, giving each of them minute observations and pointers.

Jongin and Hoseok danced so in sync it was nearly terrifying to watch, considering that they’d never danced together.

Joonmyun, on the other hand, was struggling with the regular choreography and once the instructor called it a night, he hung back, intent on getting it down before the next practice.

“Hyung, they said we could leave. You should go get some rest,” Hoseok spoke carefully because he could see the look of frustration on Joonmyun’s face in the mirror. Joonmyun’s response made Hoseok step back and he opened his mouth to apologize but then the older man’s face went slack and he quickly apologized instead.

“I’m sorry. I’m just angry because I’ve gotten down more difficult choreography down in sooner than this. Would you mind helping me?” Hoseok turned in the doorway and waved off Taehyung, who was trudging back down the hall to look for him.

“Sure hyung.” Despite the fact that his body was sore and he was ready for a hot shower, dinner, and bed, he turned on the music and stood next to Joonmyun.

Hosek went through the choreography step-by-step and even danced with Joonmyun three times before he took to watching the man and correcting his mistakes.

When Joonmyun tried to turn his foot inwards in the middle of the dance, Hoseok clicked his tongue and leaned up from the mirror, rewinding the song back before he stood behind Joonmyun.

In a blink of an eye, when Joonmyun went to turn the wrong direction, Hoseok’s arms were around his waist, stopping him and forcing him to do the dance correctly. Joonmyun swore that he stopped breathing when the younger man’s hands landed on him, holding him tightly.

He knew they were nothing but helping hands but that did nothing to stop the wave of arousal that washed over him as Hoseok caught another one of his mistakes by squeezing his thigh. His voice cracked, probably from exhaustion, in Joonmyun’s ear, telling him not to think so hard.

Joonmyun’s body screamed at him to make more mistakes but his mind told him not to. While he didn’t dislike the feel of Hoseok’s rough hands on him, he really wanted to get the dance down.

The end of the dance came near and instead of looking up, per the choreography, he looked down and a hand made its way to his neck, propping his head up by force. The pressure on his windpipe made him gasp and he leaned into it, welcoming the pressure.

A look of surprise crossed Hoseok’s face and he went further, clenching his hand and pressing against Joonmyun’s body harder.

Minutes passed before Hoseok stepped back and took his hand from Joonmyun’s neck, silently admiring how there were light imprints of his fingers on the man’s pale skin.

“Want to try it again?” Joonmyun reached up to touch his neck and nodded, lifting his head. When the music started over, Joonmyun realized that Hoseok had been referring to the trying the dance again.

Not putting his hands around Joonmyun’s neck.

Oh.

The realization was disappointing but then he went through the dance moves, easily sailing through the moves he’d previously messed up.

That time Hoseok didn’t touch him and Joonmyun found himself increasingly disappointed.

“That’s was good hyung. I think you’re all set,” Hoseok commented when the song was over. Joonmyun nodded slowly and he cleared his throat, trying to slow his pulse as he struggled to think.

Was neither of them going to acknowledge what’d just happened not a few moments ago?

Joonmyun knew he’d be damned if he did, so he did the only thing he could think of and stalked forward, his eyes on Hoseok’s hand as they held a water bottle. The bottle crunched under his grip and Joonmyun’s entire body warmed when he pictured his neck in its place.

Just the image made Joonmyun harder in his sweatpants.

Hoseok initially looked up with a smile but it fell when he saw Joonmyun’s dark expression. Suddenly his back was pressed the cool mirror and Joonmyun’s face was inches away from his.

“Hy—hyung?” Hoseok’s eyes were opened wide and he tried to stutter out more words but Joonmyun pressed their lips together.

“I want you to choke me.” On instinct, Hoseok gripped Joonmyun’s waist and pulled him closer. He allowed the older man temporary control over the kiss and moaned when teeth nipped at his lips.

Hoseok moved his hands up to Joonmyun’s neck, caressing it before he wrapped a hand around it and switched their positions. Now Joonmyun’s sweat drenched back was pressed against the glass and Hoseok was in front of him with a constricting hand around his throat.

“If that’s what you want hyung, but you need to tell me if it’s too much okay?” Joonmyun, already feeling the weight on his throat, nodded with a choked moan as Hoseok’s free hand palmed his crotch. When he grew frustrated with the lack of friction, Hoseok let go of Joonmyun’s neck and turned him around so his face was pressed against the mirror.

Before Joonmyun could even miss it, the hand was back around his neck and putting pressure on his larynx as Hoseok’s other hand dragged down his sweatpants and underwear.

Between the sensation of drawing in a limited amount of air and the warm air of the practice room hitting the bare skin of his ass, Joonmyun let out desperate mewls. They only got noisier when Hoseok’s hands left his body completely.

When he turned around to see why he watched Hoseok pull down the blinds over the door then lock it. He also stopped by his bag and dug around for something—a bottle—then bounded back over to him.

In the mirror, he saw Hoseok smile when he realized Joonmyun was in the same position he’d left him in and he traced a finger up his thigh, making the man’s legs shake in anticipation.

Adrenaline pumped through Hoseok’s veins as he touched Joonmyun, silently marveling at how soft and milky his skin was. He really wasn’t one for extended foreplay and considering where they were, but he wanted this to be good.

For the both of them.

He’d been eyeing the man’s throat since they’d started practice as well as their last few meetings at awards ceremonies and music shows. It wasn’t clear what had possessed Joonmyun to come onto him but Hoseok considered it pure luck.

How often did someone with such a pretty neck beg Hoseok to choke them?

The limit to what he could do wasn’t the clearest given the circumstance but Hoseok figured he could improvise. Since Joonmyun still had full usage of his arms, as he wasn’t bound, he’d probably hit, poke or squeeze Hoseok if he went too far when the time came.

Warmth and light bursts of pain traveled up Joonmyun’s body as Hoseok took to biting his ass. Yes, actual biting. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting but he couldn’t say he hated it as the younger man spread his cheeks.

Hoseok had to hold Joonmyun’s hips when he ran the flat of his tongue up the cleft of his ass because the man started to move out his reach. Before he really thought about it, when Joonmyun moved again he smacked his ass. The action drew out a squeak and Hoseok grinned, finding it cute.

Each time his hips twitched out of arousal, Joonmyun braced himself for another smack across his ass. The first one had caught him but blows after had him more aroused than he wanted to admit and he took to purposefully moving. It was obvious that Hoseok knew he was doing it on purpose because the open-palmed smacks started to land harder and harder, landing on the same patch of skin.

 

The cheeks of Joonmyun’s ass glowed bright red when Hoseok finished preparing him and he hissed when one of Hoseok’s cool hands smoothed over the heated skin.

“Are you ready hyung?” Hoseok asked, standing up and stroking himself with lube before he lined up behind Joonmyun. The man was still up against the mirror, but this time he was bracing himself. With his legs spread in the perfect position, Hoseok could watch as he slowly slid into the man as well as how flushed and red the head of Joonmyun’s cock was.

If the lights had been on, Hoseok was sure the color matched his ass.

 

Joonmyun’s breath fogged up the glass when Hoseok sat flush against him and he felt a hand grip his hair, wrenching his head back as Hoseok moved his hips in tight circles.

The older man’s hands were damp and kept sliding down the mirror, so Hoseok remedied the situation by pressing him harder into the mirror. The cool glass made his nipples hard and his dick was pressed against the mirror too, leaking streaks of pre-come across the surface.

A familiar hand took its place around his neck and pressed down, getting tighter and tighter as Hoseok’s hips snapped against Joonmyun’s ass. After two or three strokes, Joonmyun could feel himself floating somewhere between consciousness and passing out, but he still didn’t stop Hoseok.

Instead, he goaded him on with a gravelly “choke me daddy.”

It had been a shot in the dark but the name made Hoseok slow down and he loosened his grip on Joonmyun’s neck before he looked at him in mild surprise. The expression didn’t last for long because, within a few seconds, he was slamming back into Joonmyun with his hand back on the man’s neck.

Joonmyun’s face was red but he tried to moan repeatedly, feeling his orgasm rise from the depths of his body. Everything felt more intense because his lack of oxygen and Joonmyun loved every minute of it.

Hoseok did too as Joonmyun tightened around him, the garbled words serving to turn him on even further. He still couldn’t believe Joonmyun had called him daddy but when he thought about it later, he’d come to the realization that he liked it.

When Joonmyun finally came, on the edge of blacking out, his release splattered on the mirror and Hoseok helped him smear it even further as he raced to his own orgasm. He’d loosened his grip on the man’s neck and when Joonmyun gasped at the influx of air, he tightened around Hoseok.

His orgasm hit him with a force that took his breath away and he braced himself against the mirror above Joonmyun’s head, completely taking his hand from his neck.

After he caught his breath and pulled away from Joonmyun, he let out a tired laugh and watched the remnants of his release drip onto the hardwood floor. Joonmyun stood up and examined the mirror, noting the smears from his hands, spit and come that decorated it before he pulled up his pants.

“Um, should I say thank?” Joonmyun laughed as used a towel to clean the come from the floor. Hoseok grinned and shook his head, declining it as he went to work cleaning the mess of the mirror.

“I should be thanking you hyung.” Now that there were more lights on, Hoseok saw that Joonmyun’s face wasn’t red anymore. He also noticed that there were finger imprints around his neck, not as light as when he’d first choked him.

Arousal turned in his stomach as Hoseok realized that the marks would be on the man’s neck for hours to come.

When everything was clean and they were both dressed, Hoseok unlocked the door and lifted the blinds.

“Your dorms are near here right?” Joonmyun nodded and he threw on his turtleneck sweater, hiding the marks, “then I’ll walk you.” Instead of turning it down, Joonmyun agreed and he closed the door to the practice room.


End file.
